


Night Surprise

by Elsa_T



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_T/pseuds/Elsa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy surprise Raymond Reddington, but ... (If you don't like explicit sexual themes, don't read. Very very hot. A bit AU :P One-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Surprise

Red made his way to his current safe house after another monotonous day in his businesses. He was practically humming with sexual frustration because he had no sex for almost six months and he was someone who was used to sex at least twice a day. While Dembe was driving him home, he thought of all the things he wanted to do to _her_ , and gradually became more and more hard as he fantasized about her tight body and how amazing it would be inside of her. As they pulled into the driveway, he could hear faint music drifting from the house, which was really strange because the house should be empty. Making his way to the front door, the music got louder, until Red could recognize it as a sensual and seductive tune. When he opened the door, there was no sight of anyone. But there was a piece of paper taped to the banister of the stairs. Moving forwards, he read the words on the piece of paper and nearly came in his boxers.  
  
 _I'm teasing my clit and slowly sliding my finger inside of myself thinking of you, right on the spot where you'll be standing. Come upstairs..._  
  
Almost panting, Red bounded up the stairs three at a time, and looked around wildly, wanting to find who wrote that words quickly. Instead he found a second note, on the floor of the landing.  
  
 _I'm getting closer... my fingers slide easily inside of me as I imagine your length hitting my g spot. I'm moaning enough for the neighbor’s to hear... Come satisfy me Raymond..._  
  
With his member practically begging to be released from the confines of his trousers, Red made it to the bedroom door where he found a third piece of paper, with a familiar writing on it. Although he could hear noises from inside of his bedroom, he still stopped to read the final note, and his knees almost buckled.   
  
 _I need to come Ray. My fingers are sliding fast over my bud, making me moan with pleasure thinking of you thrusting hard and fast into me, but I need you to make me come Raymond... Step into paradise..._  
  
Biting back a groan, Red turned the handle and stepped into the room. The sight before his eyes almost gave him a coronary. Although the main light was off, the room was glowing gently from the flames of little candles that were dotted around the room on whatever surfaces were available. The floor was covered in deep red rose petals, creating a seductive atmosphere that only increased his blood level more. The candles and petals were a nice touch, but he couldn't take his eyes off her, who had captivated his attention as soon as he'd spied her lying on the bed, with her legs wide open giving him a full view of her wet center as she tilted her head back and moaned, one of her hands busy toying with her hard nipple and the other frantically circling her throbbing clit. When she next opened her eyes, which were glazed over with lust and filled with a dark, deep desire, she spotted Red and gave him the dirtiest smile he had ever seen.   
  
"Can you see how wet I am _Raymond_? I need to come so badly. I need you to make me come. Please..."  
  
He didn't need to be asked twice. Ripping his shirt off when he couldn't unbutton it fast enough, he winced as he undid his zipper over his now painful erection, and she’d the rest of his clothes in a heartbeat. Crossing over to the bed, he surveyed what was before him. The bed sheets were rumpled where she had twisted and turned on them in a state of lust, the pillows were nearly off the bed and she was completely naked, breathing hard with both her nipples rock hard and sticking up in the air, her smooth legs spread wide and she was absolutely soaked, he could see the moisture from his standing position.   
  
Disregarding his aching member, he climbed onto the bed and straddled her slim waist, careful to keep his weight off her. Leaning down on his elbows, he looked into her flushed face and then lowered his mouth to hers, teasing her endlessly with short perfunctory kisses, and quick swipes of his tongue against her eager lips. Eventually she could take it no more, wrapped both of her arms around his neck and slid her tongue straight into his mouth. With a loud groan he gave up, and kissed her back passionately, whilst letting his hand drift slowly downwards until he could lightly abrade her already hard nipple with his palm. She moaned as she felt his fingers moving in circles round her nipple, driving her crazy as she rocked her hips to try and alleviate the ever growing throbbing between her legs.   
  
Red tore his mouth away from hers and kissed a path down her neck, licking her delicate collarbone before slowly moving his lips downwards to suck a nipple into his mouth, pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. She arched her back and tangled her hands into his really short hair, keeping his head anchored in place as she whimpered with pleasure. He moved to take the other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment until she was moaning beneath him, begging him to touch her properly. With a wicked grin, he moved lower, licking a circle round her navel before quickly dipping into it with his tongue. Then he moved his mouth downwards, and settled between her open legs, propped up on his elbows and surveyed what was before him. She was evidently very turned on, she was so wet that even her inner thighs were damp and Red swiped his tongue from her thigh to her hip, licking her clean but also teasing her mercilessly until her hips came off the bed in a silent plea for more.   
  
Eager as she was to move things along, he moved slightly closer and lightly drew the tip of his tongue across her clit, which was highly sensitive and tender to his touch. Then he ignored it completely, using his fingers to open her wider and drawing his tongue across her outer lips, tasting her and getting more and more turned on as her moans grew louder and the smell and taste of her seemed to cloud his judgment, until he could think of nothing but making her come, letting her feel the pleasure she'd been waiting for ever since she left him the first message. She once again slid her fingers into his short hair and shifted her hips, letting him know she needed his attention focused on one place only. He lowered his head once more and started to lick and flick her swollen clit, zeroing in on that spot alone and she was getting closer and closer to reaching orgasm. She was going crazy now, her hips were lifting uncontrollably and she was moaning loud enough to wake the whole street, but he didn't care as he continued to tease and torture her aching clit. As soon as she started panting, he could tell she was getting close, and slid one long finger straight into her, causing her to groan as her tight inner muscles closed on his finger as he slowly stroked her g spot. The pressure was building in his hard erection, but he ignored it as he upped the attention to her. He slid a second finger into her, thrusting faster and faster until she screamed his name at the top of her lungs and began to come, spasming almost uncontrollably and tightening on his fingers, her inner muscles clamping down hard as waves of immeasurable pleasure washed through her, racking her body until there was nothing left.  
  
She was panting hard as she tried to catch her breath. She felt completely boneless as she lay limp on the soft mattress, still struggling to take in air as aftershocks zapped through her body, until she felt like she was floating on a cloud of pure heaven. Red pressed a soft kiss to her tingling center and moved back up her body, a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he watched her breathe in great lungful’s of air, her cheeks flushed as her entire body relaxed, all her muscles loosening as an effect from her tremendous orgasm. He bent his head and kissed her languorously, trying to keep his control in check as he suddenly became very aware of his aching lenght again, resting against her hip as his tongue dipped into her open mouth. Despite just coming, she began to get turned on again as Red's tongue explored her mouth, and she began to kiss him back harder, passionately sliding her tongue over his bottom lip as she wrapped one of her smooth legs over his masculine hip, bringing his hard erection flush with her soaking pussy. He groaned into her mouth, struggling to stay calm as his dick throbbed harder still at the thought of sliding inside her hot, tight wet heaven.   
  
Suddenly she wrapped both arms around him, entangled her legs with his and then rolled to the side, taking him with her until she had flipped him to a lying position on the wide bed, and she was straddling his stomach. Red shut his eyes to combat the wave of desire that flooded through him as he felt her wet pussy against the flat planes of his stomach, exhaling loudly as she shifted slightly and he felt the full extent of how soaked she was, rubbing tantalizingly against his belly, just in front of his rock solid cock. Just as suddenly as before, she lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. After leaning forwards and delivering a kiss that would've made his knees buckle had he not been lying down, she moved downwards, past his chest and past the spot where she'd left a slight wet mark, until she was right in between his legs. Red knew what she was going to do, but he was so hard that he might come if he didn't try and control himself. Clutching at the sheets, he waited in highly-strung anticipation for the first feel of her wet tongue against the aching tip of his erection. However when it came, it wasn't what he expected.   
  
Instead of touching his cock, she gently took his balls into her mouth, and sucked softly until he let out a strangled groan. Shutting his eyes and tipping his head back further onto the soft pillows, he almost shouted as her delicate hand wrapped around his aching dick. The duel sensation of her cool hand on him and her hot mouth slowly licking his balls was driving him crazy. But this was nothing compared to what he felt when she switched her methods. He really did shout when her hot mouth closed on his swollen cock, her tongue slowly flicking the sensitive spot on the underside of his penis and her hand encompassed the thick base and began to put pressure on the base of his cock. She studied his cock for a moment, and then with a very dirty smile on her face bent down again, and sucked the sensitive tip straight into her mouth, her tongue frantically teasing him as her cheeks hollowed from the effort of sucking him for so long. When she surfaced for air, she was grinning from ear to ear and dove straight back in, eager to taste him again. She went deeper this time, letting his cock slide into her mouth as far as it would go, and using one hand to gently start caressing his tight balls. Red could feel himself getting closer and closer. He wound his hands into her hair and almost came when he felt her talented mouth suck on the hard tip of his cock, the most sensitive part, and panted fast. With a groan, he gently lifted her head from his aching erection, knowing that if she kept going he would come in her mouth. Although this sounded like a very tempting prospect, he wanted to enjoy this time with her for as long as possible, and that included making her come again, making her shout his name for the world to hear.   
  
She sat up, straddling his hips, letting Red look his fill. His eyes turned several shades darker with desire as he drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks, her slightly kiss-swollen lips, her round breasts and hard nipples, all the way down to her flat stomach and the hot, wet pussy that was pressing against his still aching erection. Wrapping his strong arms around her back, he pulled her forwards until their bodies were touching from chest to toe, and then swiftly rolled so she was underneath him, her small form seemingly tiny compared to his broad chest and strong muscles. Kissing her fiercely, he reached between their sweat-dampened bodies and began to gently tease her swollen clit, knowing she would be sensitive from her previous orgasm. As she began to moan, he slid two fingers into her warm, tight sheath and continued to massage her clit with his thumb, drawing louder noises from her as she became even wetter, almost dripping onto his hand. She started to arch her hips into his hand, gasping for breath and moaning until he silenced her cries with his mouth, mimicking with his tongue the motions his fingers were making inside her, thrusting rhythmically into her mouth until she was almost begging to come, her entire pussy soaked and ready for him. She grabbed his throbbing cock and tried to steer him towards her entrance, her seeking hands almost taking him over the edge. He shifted slightly to find the best position, pushed her legs slightly wider apart, and with his tongue still intimately exploring her mouth, thrust into her.  
  
Red nearly came just from entering her. Her inner muscles had clenched down on his cock, and she was soaking wet. Gritting his teeth and regaining some of his very shaky control, he began to slowly stroke in and out, making sure to move slowly enough that she would feel the movements against both her oversensitive clit and her g spot. Her hands moved to clutch his shoulders as both of her long legs wrapped around his waist, locking her feet together and using her heels to press against his back, encouraging him to move faster inside her. Screwing his eyes shut, he began to move faster, thrusting into her pussy more forcefully as she tightened around him every time he pulled halfway out. They were both breathing fast now, all their concentration taken by straining to reach orgasm, she moaning and he groaning as his rigid cock slid in and out of her, taking them both closer to the brink.   
  
Her nails suddenly dug into his back as his strokes became stronger still, his every thrust rubbing against her g spot, making her moans even louder as waves of pleasure began to wash through her entire body. With a shout, she started coming, wild and hot, her whole body racking so hard with an orgasm that Red felt it too. Her inner muscles were closing tightly around him, and the feeling was so exquisite that he nearly lost control as she continued to spasm around his aching erection. He kept thrusting into her tight passage, knowing that he was so close to coming that he wasn't going to last more than a few more strokes. One, two, three strong thrusts later and his long awaited orgasm rushed up to meet him, sending him into a spiral of ecstasy from which he never wanted to escape, his groans of pleasure mingling with her still erratic breathing. Finally his hips stilled and he slumped on top of her, his body weight pushing her into the mattress as he struggled for breath, her arms wrapping around him once again to hold him close. When he could feel enough strength in his arms to lift himself up, he propped himself up on his elbows, and looked down at her flushed face.

“Lizzie, you never stop to amaze me…”

 She smiled and he grinned when he realized she could feel his hardening cock against her thigh. Well, he would have no problem with starting all over again...


End file.
